


Morning After

by CrucioAndCoffee



Series: We Bleed Ambrosia and Ichor Universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alectrix, Auror!Alecto, F/F, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrucioAndCoffee/pseuds/CrucioAndCoffee
Summary: The morning after date night is just as sweet. [Companion drabble to Date Night Requires Handcuffs]





	Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> why is it I can only write fluff if it's somehow dark??? I proofread but this hasn't been beta read.
> 
> warnings: Minor alluding to self-harm.

Alecto rolled over in bed, blinking as the morning sun crested in, and resting her chin on Bella’s shoulder. Her black curls tickled her nose and she hugged the woman’s hips. 

Bellatrix groaned and cracked her eyes open, peering at her. She moved her hips and hissed, but still snuggled closer. “I love when you make me sore.” Bellatrix kissed her softly, biting her lower lip. Alecto smirked at that look Bellatrix gave her. It almost begged for more; the way her eyes sparkled and swam with dark thoughts and that devious little smile. 

She kissed her back, teasingly pulling away, making Bellatrix pout. Alecto smiled, taking in the sharpness of the silver glare. Her hand snuck under the silk covers and playfully, but forcefully, grabbed Bella’s ass, tugging her closer.

“Sore!” Bellatrix went, laughing with a twinge of pain in it and rolling to lay on her. She strung her arms across Alecto’s torso, and she wrapped hers around Bella’s middle. 

Alecto kissed her jaw and tugged at the leather around Bella’s neck. “You’re still wearing your collar.” She pulled on the ring where a leash would attach, yanking Bellatrix upwards, and sitting up with her. Alecto cradled Bellatrix in her arms and kissed her sweetly. “I love you,” she mumbled. 

“I love you too,” Bellatrix said back, her voice small, almost as if uncomfortable with the softness of it. Alecto enjoyed it though. As much as sadistic and cruel Bellatrix made her hot inside, that certain tenderness she could muster was equally delicious.

“ _ Get a witch who can be both, _ ” she internally laughed. 

Her fingers brushed through those inky curls and then caressed Bella’s face. Then they traced down to her ribs, gently touching her initials,  _ A.M.C _ , she carved into Bellatrix last night. There were other scars on Bellatrix, some from sex and some ignored, never acknowledging where they came from. Alecto knew about her lover’s self-destructive and unhealthy habits. She pulled up Bellatrix arms and kissed those scars, trying to heal them, fade them away. 

Bellatrix squirmed in her arms, finally turning and wrapping her legs around her waist, the bed sheets twisting around them both at the hips. Alecto captured Bellatrix’s lips again. 

“I love kissing you.” She kissed her forehead next, pulling Bellatrix in, holding her head and body protectively. 

Bellatrix sighed against her skin, tracing circles into it. “I’m not fragile. You don’t have to coddle me.” 

“Can you blame me though?” Alecto chuckled. She buried herself in Bella’s hair. She inhaled—floral and spicy citrus scents burned her nostrils. “I have the most powerful dark witch in my lap, but I know what she’s like when the Dark Lord isn’t looking.” She took off the collar and tossed it aside, and Bellatrix rubbed her neck. Alecto traced her hand up Bella’s chest and gently gripped her neck. She rubbed her thumb across the skin, tempted to mark it as hers.

“Only you get to see it,” Bellatrix mumbled, pressing herself against Alecto, them both falling back into bed. “I’m only soft and weak with you.” The disdain in her voice rang through, but Alecto laced their fingers. She kissed Bella’s knuckles, and then held her hips possessively, slightly digging her nails into the flesh. 

Alecto kissed at Bellatrix’s neck, sucking at the skin, marking her, and digging her nails in deeper. “I’ll treasure that as we win this war, soaked in the blood of our enemies.” She pulled back and smirked. Bellatrix laughed. 

A last kiss was shared before Alecto got up to collect her uniform, another day at war, and ruining the enemies chance of succeeding—their downfall laying gracefully in her bed, snuggling a pillow of all things.  

Alecto leaned down over Bellatrix, brushing her lips over her forehead. Bella had drifted back to sleep. Her chest rose and fell softly with her face looking at peace. “Sleep well my darling,” Alecto whispered before leaving for the ministry. 


End file.
